Taking what was given
by needlesofseether
Summary: Kiari now a social outcast wants nothing more than to find Sora, and rescue Riku. When she finally has the chance she sets out on her own adventure, trying to discover who she really is while regaining the ones she cares about.
1. The Falling Star

Well its 2:13 in the morning and what am I doing? Writing a fanfic of course! Im really bored and well let's see. Right now Im going to try something out and I want to use my friends in a KH story. Wonder if it works...

Kairi looked out at the ocean. It was hard for her to imagine that there was more out there besides her little island. Only a few years ago she too was out there learning of her past and what exactly the universe had to offer. She had discovered that she was actually a princess of Hollow Baston, but that was all she knew. The past was still blurry and it bothered her endlessly.

Worse was that Sora was out there somewhere. 5 years had past and he still hadn't returned for her. He had promised to come back to her, she knew that he would keep it but all the waiting was driving her crazy. Worse was the Riku's whereabouts were a mystery. He could be suffering in a heartless world or could be lounging in Traverse Town. She tried not to let them obsess her every thought but it was very hard to avoid it.

She finally decided to start walking back from the beach. It was hard to talk to people now. Before she was bubbly and very talkative often speaking just gibberish that only 2 others could understand. Kairi didn't know what happened to the people once the heartless took over Destiny Islands but now they acted like nothing had ever happened. No one remembered a thing.

Several girls from her old school passed her by as she reached the center of town. They snickered at her as she passed by. Kairi knew what was said about her. The rumors were almost impossible to avoid. It has been said that she was nuts, waiting for people that didn't exist and for having crazy idea's about there being other worlds. She learned very quickly that the less she said the better. As soon as the girls passed Kairi she started running towards her apartment. Though she knew that she was correct and not insane, the words still hurt no matter how she tried to hide it.

Like most teenagers Kairi moved out her parent's house when she turned 18. Her apartment was on the west side of town and had a beautiful view of the children's island and the night sky. Tonight was exceptionally clear. 'Maybe I'll stay outside for a while longer.' She thought to herself. Maybe the salty air and cool breeze would relax her.

She entered her nicely furnished house. Going along with the ocean theme she had beautiful shells decorating the walls and paintings with aquamarine colors. Kairi grabbed a nearby blanket and headed towards her balcony. She found a comfy chair wrapped herself tightly with the blanket and just stared out. It was truly beautiful. When she was little and would stare outside she used to wonder what was out there. Now that she had a glimpse of what there was knew there had to be more.

Kairi soon found herself drifting to sleep. Before she submitted she allowed her eyes to linger one last time to the starry sky. She noticed one star that shinned above all the others. 'Odd, wonder why I didn't notice that one before.' The star just came closer and closer. 'It looks so familiar.' She thought to herself. Suddenly it all came together. It was a something from the sky, maybe a person from another world! Immediately she jumped from the chair and watched it fall. The falling star landed on the nearby beach she had visited earlier that day. She turned around and ran outside as fast as she could go leaving to door swinging open.

'I've got to be getting close.' Kairi thought as she scanned the sand. Feeling heat from beside her she turned to find a Gummi Ship poorly hidden by some bushes with track marks from the water. A huge smile formed on her face as she ran over to the ship. Before she actually got there a voice was cursing from underneath the ship. "Excuse me." She said gently.

The person underneath jumped out from the initaial shock. He was obviously dumbfounded and then stumbled as he to explain what was going on. Before he could really get started Kairi walked over to the ship "Is this really a Gummi?"

The stranger stared at her in shock. "You know about Gummi's?"

"Oh yes I do, you must be from another world! This is wonderful!" Kiari couldn't contain her excitement. After all these years now she finally had a way to leave the Islands. "I'm Kiari by the way, who are you?"

"Im sorry if I seemed shock, because really I am... shocked that is. It's just that usually people from the Islands aren't too keen on visitors. Usually navigators avoid this place. I'm William by the way. Ace navigator, well at least I thought I was. Look at what I got myself into." William scanned over the wreckage. It was still together and had makeshift bandages on certain area's but it still looked pretty well.

Kairi came closer and examined his work. "What else is wrong, if you don't mind me asking?"

William shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Well of course I didn't have enough fuel. Hence the crash. But I just mixed up some oils and can be used for fuel when it sets up. I need to stop at a place called Tranverse Town, though you've probably never heard of it."

Kiari's eyes lit up. Will immediately sensed this. "You know about Traverse Town?" This confused the pilot greatly. People from Destiny Islands were typically secluded even before the worlds were separated. Realizing that and Islander knew about other worlds was a huge shock.

"Actually I know a lot." Kiari started out. "I know about Gummi Ships, Traverse Town, Hollow Baston, the different worlds, and about Kingdom Hearts." Kiari took a break from her ramblings. "Will you have to take me with you? You can just take me to Traverse Town, but you have to get me out of here. Please I'm begging you."

Will took a moment and thought out his situation. "It seems like this would be no place for you. Tell you what. I will take you to Traverse Town. But you must tell me about this Kingdom Hearts."


	2. Trip To Traverse

Note: Alright I just read over the 1st chapter and realized how many times I switched Kairi's name. I'll work on fixing that.

Kairi waited with William while the fuel set up properly. They started talking about all sorts of things. She discovered that William was a smart ace with a bright future. He had studied at the best academy with top grades and hoped one day to work for a universal police force protecting the galaxies. He just made trips for business owners until he had enough munny to get into a training program.

Kairi just sat and listened to the navigator ramble about his life. She enjoyed just hearing what he had to say. Before either knew it dawn approached.

"Wow" the pilot said to himself. "How long have I been talking? I bet the fuel should be good by now. Let me check it." Once Will had checked the ph level and the solidity. He crouched under the Gummi and started transferring the fuel carefully.

"So tell me about you, Kairi" Will stated as he worked. "There isn't much to tell. What do you want to know?" She said in reply.

"Alright, well how old are you?" He started.

"19" 'That was easy.' She thought to herself.

"Do you go to school?" he tried again to spark conversation

"No"

"Why?"

"It wasn't my place." Kari said quietly. There was no point. Nothing was left for her at the island. She always felt out of place, and the 2 people that made the island feel like home were gone.

"Some of the greatest minds have said that. No worries you'll find your place I grantee it! Well I'm all done here." With that he closed the lids and packed the few belongings he got out back inside. "Are you ready?" He asked climbing into the driver's seat.

Kairi took one more look at her home. It truly was beautiful. It wouldn't be her last time here, she just knew it inside. She would come back someday. Hopefully when she returned she would not be alone.

"Yes" was all she said as she took Wills hand and climbed into the Gummi.

The trip was pretty uneventful and very quick in Kairi's opinion. Will kept asking her questions in hopes of another conversation not composed of just his opinions. He couldn't understand Kairi's quiet nature but still enjoyed her company and having someone around how listened to his stories.

Once they arrived at the town's gates Will landed the Gummi which Kairi learned was named Zodiac and they entered into the 1st district. Once inside she just looked around. Not much had changed and it was just as she remembered it.

"Well" Will asked "What do we do now?" This statement shocked Kairi. "We?" she wondered aloud. "Of course! You didn't expect me to just leave you now?" She should have expected this answer but still. "Actually yes I did. I have a few friends that I can find." Kairi now realized she didn't have much of a plan after getting to Traverse Town.

"Kairi?" Someone asked aloud. Turning around she saw who was calling her. The bouncy black haired ninja came up to her. "It is you isn't it? What are you doing here!! Don't you know how dangerous it is?" Kairi looked at herand laughed. "It's nice to see you too Yuffie." "Geez you could of at least told me princess. We put you back in those islands for a reason. We still have an enemy to fight." Kairi could tell that Yuffie was not happy with her being there.

Yuffie still had the short cropped hair and green attire though she looked more mature and filled out the suit better. "Yuffie!" A voice from the crowed called. Another woman came up to the group. She had long dark brown hair and hard clunky boots. The woman was also strikingly beautiful.

"Oh Tifa!" Yuffie said embarrassed that in the commotion she forgot about her friend. "Kairi this is Tifa Lockhart, and Tifa this is Princess Kairi." Kairi was embarrassed with the formality for she never felt like a princess.

Tifa bowed politely but was very troubled at seeing the girl. Quickly she looked over at Yuffie. "What is she doing here?" Tifa asked obviously very worried. "I'm sorry princess but you must go back."

Kairi was very confused by all the commotion these two were making. Yes they were residents at Hollow Baston but what was wrong? They obviously knew something.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone explains what is going on!" This caught everyone's attention. Will just looked at Kairi trying to understand all of this. While Yuffie and Tifa just looked at each other wondering what to do next. "We do owe it to her." Yuffie reminded Tifa.

"Very well." Tifa said softly "We will all go to the hotel. But I will warn you now. Its not pretty." With that the group started out to the hotel. Will stood back and watched the others walk off. Kairi noticed and went back to him.

"Are you coming?" She asked him

"I'm not sure it would be my place." He said very sincerely. It was obvious he wanted to know more.

"Common I think that whatever is going on you should know too." With that they caught up with Yuffie and Tifa and headed to the hotel.

Will looked over to Kairi and asked "So are you really a princess?"


End file.
